


Winter is Coming, Next Door

by stellaAzella



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal, Blow Job, Fluff, Game of Thrones background, M/M, mentions of Vampire Weekend, young Rupert graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaAzella/pseuds/stellaAzella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow moves in next door to Rupert, feelings occur. Rupert helps Jon settle into the neighborhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter is Coming, Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a series of texts to a friend, so there are undoubtedly grammatical errors, among others. First published fic.

Rupert climbed out his bedroom window and sat on the large, sun-warmed roof. He sat down in his usual spot, equipped with sunscreen, a pillow and his favorite book, Watership Down. School had been out for only a few days now, but Rupert was already dreading the start if his senior year. Not that he wasn't a good student, he just didn't really fit in with any crowd.  
Rupert held the old, weathered book as he heard a truck pull up. Glancing over, he saw a dark-haired woman climbing out of the front seat of small car, as a UHAUL pulled up shortly behind. A man with shoulder-length sandy hair stepped out and was followed on the other side by a young man, who couldn't be older than Rupert. He had curly, long dark hair that fell into his face and a strong jaw. Looking at the boy, Rupert felt his jeans tighten around his erection. Rupert blushed and shoved his face back into his book, his thoughts consumed by the raven-haired boy. Not too long after, while furniture and boxes were being carried into the brick house next doors to his, Rupert heard the crunch of gravel as someone neared their house.  
"Hey", he heard a rich, beautiful voice say, with an obvious accent, though he could not tell where from. Rupert peered over the ledge and saw the raven-haired boy standing below. "My name is Jon, Jon Snow. I just moved here from up north." Rupert was lost in the sound of his voice, like cream being poured into coffee. He collected himself enough to respond "Hi. Umm Rupert. Graves." Jon smiled from the ground, causing Rupert's erection to press even harder against his trousers. He just hoped this beautiful, sexy, tall, muscular new neighbor wouldn't notice. "Would you, ah, like to come in?" Rupert asked. "If you don't mind, yes!" Jon replied.  
Rupert scrambled in through his window, tripping on his discarded backpack. He walked downstairs, palming the bulge in his pants. /shit shit shit SHIT/ was all Rupert could think. He doesn't even know this boy! He opens the door to see Jon up close. Dark brown eyes gleam back at his, as he invites him inside. Neither of his parents were home, off at some business conference or other. He lead Jon, sweet, perfect, beautiful Jon up the stairs and into his room. "Crap, wait, do you want anything? Lemonade? Water? Pizza?" Rupert asked in a fluster. "No," Jon said with a laugh, noticing Rupert's large bulge, "thank you." The room suddenly felt hot and way too small. Rupert pulled at his collar and turned on the fan. Jon walked over to Rupert's extensive cd collection, and put one into the player. The familiar song 'Horchata' came on. Rupert sat down on his King sized bed as Jon looked around his room. Jon's eyes settled on Rupert, sitting on the bed, watching him. "Cool stuff." Jon said, gesturing to the room. He sat down at the end of the bed, one leg on the floor, the other bent in front of him. As they talked, Rupert learned that Jon was moving here to live with his mother. His parents had just gotten a divorce, as they found out his father had been cheating and had an entire other family. Jon loved his father, but decided not to live with him and his newfound half siblings. He was about to start his senior year at Rupert's highschool.  
*As Rupert listened to all this, he noticed Jon slowly making his way closer to him, inching his way across the bed. Finally, as Jon stopped talking, he rested his hand against Rupert's knee, staring into his chocolate eyes for permission. Rupert's heart raced as he bit his lip and stared back under his lashes. He leaned towards Jon and their lips grazed. Rupert reached his hand up and into Jon's thick hair, pulling slightly. Jon's lips then met his with force, which Rupert returned. Rupert climbed his way into Jon's lap and was now strattling his thighs. He could feel Jon's erection against his and began to roll his hips against the other's. Both boys began to breath heavily. Rupert looked into Jon's eyes, and Jon nodded. He began to unbutton Jon's black pants as he peppered kisses along his neck and collarbone. Jon's fingers made their way under Rupert's shirt and began to pull the light fabric off. Their lips met again, tender and with want. Rupert's tongue caressed the seam of Jon's lips, which opened for him. The two explored each others mouths as Rupert's hands felt the toned stomach of the other boy. "Too, many, clothes." Rupert said between pants. Jon pushed Rupert back so he was laying down. Rupert whined as Jon stood up, but quickly stopped as he saw both pants an boxers fall off of his hips. Rupert gazed up and down Jon's toned body, looking especially at Jon's erect penis. Rupert made away with his own trousers as Jon walked over to the bed.  
Rupert's heart raced as he watched Jon crawl on top of him. Jon felt Rupert's hands feeling and exploring his chest and stomach. Rupert bit his lip and looked at their penises, both twitching in anticipation. Their lips met and Rupert wrapped his arms around Jon's body. They were both starting to sweat, whether it was from their movement or the summer air, neither could tell. Jon supported himself on one arm as he maneuvered Rupert's legs apart. Seeing Jon's intention, Rupert spread them as far as he could, with Jon between them. 'Giving Up the Gun' was playing softly in the background, though neither boy paid attention to the music. Rupert's fingers twisted and pulled Jon's long hair as he began to lick and suck on Rupert's chest. Jon's tongue moved playfully across Rupert's nipples, causing him to gasp. Both Jon and Rupert's pupils were dilated, to the point where black and brown were indistinguishable. Jon made his way down to Rupert's hips, where he sucked on the protruding bones. Jon touched his tongue lightly across the soft skin between Rupert's hips, which involuntarily bucked up towards him. Jon looked up at Rupert, whose dark hair was in a mess. Jon smiled up at Rupert, who smiled in return. Jon remained looking at him as he moved his mouth down to the other boy's thigh. Jon lightly kissed his way up the soft skin of his inner thigh, relishing the soft breaths and whimpers coming from the other boy. Rupert could feel Jon's hot breath near his groin and looked down at him. His penis was twitching, aching for release. Jon noticed, and began to kiss his way up the other thigh. "Oh god, /please/", begged Rupert in a breathy voice. Jon smiled and continued kissing his way up the soft skin. Finally, his lips made their way to the large, erect penis in front of him. Jon took a deep breath. He'd never actually done this before, and was nervous. He of course knew what he should do, as well as what he liked when he touched himself. He looked up at the beautiful boy underneath him, eyes closed, long lashes fluttering against his perfectly sculpted cheekbones. His chest moved quickly, and he could see marks from his mouth scattered across his skin. Jon began to lick up Rupert's hard shaft, causing Rupert to moan. Jon quickly acclimated to the strange, but not bad taste in his mouth. Rupert hadn't had a blowjob before, so he didn't have anything to compare it to. Despite that, it was pretty fucking good. Rupert's hands found Jon's hair again as Jon began to bob his head up and down on his erect penis. He felt his own penis throbbing, but ignored it. He wanted this to be good for Rupert. Rupert felt Jon's hot mouth around his penis, his tongue doing wonders that made Rupert go light-headed. He knew it wouldn't take much to put him over the edge. "Jon, I- I- I'm going to-" Rupert breathlessly said. "Do you wanna, ah, OH, you know- ahhh not?" Jon understood what he meant. He had been somewhat concerned about it as well. He slowly removed his mouth from Rupert's penis and began pumping it with his hand. It only took a few seconds before Rupert's body was wracked by an intense orgasm, semen covering his chest. Rupert lay there until the stars cleared from his eyes and his breathing returned to a semi-normal pace. Jon laid down beside him, kissing his neck softly. Rupert turned his head and caught Jon's lips with his own, tasting himself on them. Rupert ran his hands up and down Jon's toned body, his fingers pausing by Jon's hole. "Do you..?" Rupert began. Jon looked into his eyes and laughed. "Yes," Jon said with a laugh. "I want you to fuck me." Rupert also began to laugh and kissed Jon again. "Just one second," Rupert said as he got up and walked towards his dresser.  
Rupert pulled open the top drawer, an after some fishing around pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube. He turned around and faced the beautiful man laying in his bed. "Um, I uh, haven't actually done this before." said Rupert, looking anywhere but at Jon. Jon exhaled and sat on the edge of the bed, smiling at him. He grabbed Rupert's hands and pulled him closer. "I uh, haven't either," Jon said to Rupert, with a relieved smile. "We don't have to do this, if you don't want to," he said as he gently cupped Rupert's face. "No, I want to." Rupert assured Jon.  
The sun was setting in the quiet neighborhood, crickets could be heard outside. Rupert kissed Jon quickly, and walked over to his CD player and put in a mix he had made  
(http://8tracks.com/captainsierra/make-it-better) (the mix I'm listening to while writing this it totally aasdghjkl ok).  
Jon watched as Rupert turned back towards him, admiring his body. Rupert leaned down and began to kiss him softly, hands wrapping around his neck. Both boys slowly leaned back onto the bed, still kissing. They carefully situated themselves on the bed, this time with Rupert between Jon's legs. Rupert took a moment to stop kissing the other to apply lube to his fingers. He coated Jon's hole, paused, and slipped a finger in. Though Jon had braced himself for it, nothing could have prepared him for that feeling. Jon let out a breathy laugh. "Aha, um, your finger's in my butt." Both boys began laughing, an Rupert rested his forehead against the other's. Jon tilted his head forward and kissed Rupert as he felt a finger inside of him, slowly working him open. He felt somewhat uncomfortable and unintentionally clenched around Rupert's finger. Rupert took his finger out an slowly added a second to the hole, the two still kissing. Rupert slowly worked his fingers around, loosening up Jon. He began to scissor his fingers back and forth. "Another," Jon said quietly. Rupert looked into his eyes and nodded. He slowly added a third finger in and swept them along the walls. When he thought Jon was loose enough, he pulled his fingers out. Jon whimpered at the loss. "Are you ready?" Rupert asked softly. "God, yes" Jon breathlessly replied. Rupert reached behind him on the bed and grabbed the condom. After checking it, he tore it open and rolled it onto his once again erect penis. With one hand he steadied himself on Jon's hip, and with the other he guided his penis towards the other's hole. Jon's head went into the pillow. It felt strange and wonderful at the same time and he wanted more. His own penis ached for attention. Rupert grabbed Jon's member with his still lubed-up hand and began pumping as he moved in and out of him. Rupert began to pick up his pace, loving the feeling of being inside of Jon. Suddenly, Jon saw stars as Rupert hit his prostate. "Do that again," he said. Rupert repeated the motion and Jon's heart accelerated. Both boys were sweating more, their skin slick. The breeze from the fan was cool, though neither felt its effects. Jon could feel himself unraveling, edging closer and closer to release. Both boys were panting and moaning, and in afterthought immensely thankful no one else was home. "Oh god, Rupert, I'm- I- aaAH," Jon called out, orgasm taking him over. Jon's cries were all Rupert needed to finish and he shuddered in ecstasy. Rupert removed the condom, tied it up and threw it across the room. They laid together until they were breathing normally. Jon leaned over and kissed his neighbor's lips. They smiled and stayed that way, neither knowing how long. The air from the fan chilled their skin now, and they got dressed. "I should probably go back home," Jon said as he rubbed his neck. Rupert leaned in and gave him a long, tender kiss.  
Jon went home, and the two texted all night, finding out about each other. Jon could see Rupert's room from his, a fact they took advantage of many times throughout that hot summer.  
Rupert lay in bed that night, content. "Maybe," he thought, "this year isn't going to be that bad after all."  



End file.
